


Nightlock

by Picabook82



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picabook82/pseuds/Picabook82
Summary: Don't you just hate it when there's a knock at the door, and it's a stranger trying to sell you something? So does Katniss Everdeen. She has a cleverly worked out plan for just such an occasion. Only he has other plans...





	Nightlock

  
_Knock, knock, knock._

I just sat down to eat my breakfast when there's a knock at the door.

_Ugh, I'll get it since these lushes have been out till 3:00am._

I open the door to an annoyingly handsome man in a blue polo shirt, holding a clipboard.

"Good Morning, mam', I would love to tell you about my company's program, designed to save you money every month."

"Umm, I actually don't even live here-" I start.

" _Oh my god!_ You're hottie number four. Jo, I mean... _Jay!_ It's the other blond hottie, quick come 'ere!" My slightly hung-over roommate Madge, cuts me off to scream at my other roommate, Johanna.

The highlighter-orange boy shorts Madge has on, don't nearly cover her ass enough. While her top half is only covered by a black Nike sports bra. There's a toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth when she yells, causing white foam to trickle down her chin a little. Probably, because she has recently vomited and needed to rinse out the nasty taste. Yet she mustered the strength, and risked spitting saliva and tarter at us, to holler up the stairs about the blond haired, _**Panel Power**_ solar panels salesman in front of me.

"I was just telling this nice man how I _don't_ live here, _right_ Mad-"

"Hey, don't be rude. This is one of the guys we met last night." Madge cuts me off to say, after pulling her toothbrush out.

"Hey there... Maddie, right."

She smiles behind her reinserted toothbrush and gives him a thumbs up for remembering her name.

_Her name isn't even Maddie._

"Guess this is where the after party was. Did you guys end up in an uber, or did Blight bring you home?" The somewhat sheepish looking, but quite beautiful for 7:00 in the morning, man asks.

_Okay, okay. Enough with the chit chat._

Since we've moved here, two years ago, Madge, Annie, Jo and I make it a point to tell; unwanted pest control guys, gardeners, sales people, Jehovah's Witnesses and basically any strangers we don't know knocking on our door, that we're just house sitting guests. We don't live here and therefore cannot make any decisions regarding the property while the owner is away. It usually works like a charm. But two things are confusing me about the situation I find myself in. One; why Madge isn't trying to get rid of this guy and two; why he called her Maddie?

Jo comes sauntering up looking just as hung over as Madge, only with just had sex hair, wearing even less clothes. I can clearly make out her nipples through the white camisole under shirt she's parading around in, not to mention sporting red lace thong underwear.

"Oh hey, 4. _Damn_ , in the light of day you are even hotter than 2 and 3 combined. I should've let _you_ drive us home. Blight is upstairs recovering from my thank you for the lift." Jo says to solar panel guy and winks at him, as Madge giggles.

_Ugh, shameless_.

For some reason I feel irritated that while Jo's already got a probably still naked man upstairs, she has no qualms making a play for the one in front of us. This guy who clearly didn't get as drunk as these people, I call friends. He must've woken up before Jesus, the Angels, and the Sun, to go door to door for work showing how responsible he is. He has the decency not to stare at her breasts on unabashed display, and she just blatantly flirts with him.

"They had sex. Like really loud, dirty talking sex. At least, oh three? Would you say three times Kat?" Madge blurts about Joanna and guest, after going to rinse her mouth in the kitchen sink and returning back to the party on my doorstep.

"Oh, Blight is still here? Well, Anita is at our house with Fin. They must've hit it off as well as you and B." Solar panel man says.

_I've got to stop calling him by his profession._

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt this reunion but _Mister_..." I looked to the blond in expectation.

"Oh. Peeta. Peeta Mellark. And you are?" He asks putting his hand out to me.

I don't take it.

"Unimportant. Mr. Mellark, here, is trying to tell us how we can save money. But, I was just explaining how we _don't_ live here. We are _house sitting._ " I say emphasizing the words so they get the hint.

"Kat, give it up. I have a feeling; _Pretty Peeta_ here and his three comrades, only liquored us up last night to get into the complex. Seeing as how you need the gate code? B texted it to you, didn't he?" Jo accuses Peeta smirking.

"You caught us. I just want to put on record, I've never approved of this cloak and dagger the boys do." Peeta shockingly admits.

"Oh god. We could've been robbed blind or worse last night." Madge finally sees the danger in drinking too much and giving out personal information to strangers.

"It's okay Hon, anyone trying to attack someone in this house, would most likely catch an arrow in the eye, or balls... from a cross bow by our very own archer-huntress here." Jo says to Madge about me while slapping my shoulder.

I roll my eyes and Peeta catches my gaze afterwards.

"Whoa, seriously?" He breathes.

Our eyes stay locked long enough for me to start feeling uncomfortable at the silence. I clear my throat and decide I'm no longer needed in the conversation, so I turn and head back inside to my coffee and the news.

I don't know why I care, but they all stay at the door talking for at least ten more minutes and laughing. _Loudly_. Which is sort of rude since I'm sure some of the neighbors are still sleeping.

Then incredulously, they invite Peeta in and he comes and sits right next to me on the couch. He doesn't leave a lot of room between us. They of course are no where to be found.

"Hey, it's Kat right?"

"Katniss, actually."

"Well, that's very pretty. They told me about how you tell people you don't live here, to get rid of them. And I know, my friends and I look super shady, because of how we used your roommates to get into this place. But, I really can save you money on your electric bill. My friends did honestly think your roommates were fun, and pretty and wanted to buy them drinks. Even, if they hadn't gotten us a way in Seam Estates. In my defense, it's the hardest complex to gain access into." Peeta explains.

I want to tell him he's got some nerve. Or better yet, that I don't care that he's trying to sugar coat his scam on unsuspecting women. But I know my girls better than that. They didn't even give these guys their real names. Jo picks up just as many unsuspecting guys at clubs with her own agenda.

"So... You sell solar panels?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's my brother Bran's business really. But after he got married last year, he decided to sit behind a desk and I started going house to house. I recruited my best friends Thresh and Finnick and Blight was my brothers' college roommate." Peeta tells me.

"Wait you have a brother named Bran and your name is Pita? Like the breads? Do you have a sister named Muffin?" I ask teasing.

"Oh, you joke, but I do have another older brother named Rye. Actually, my oldest brother is Brandon and Rye is short Ryan. I was the only one who can't get around the bread references. But it is spelled P, E, E, not P, I, if that's any consolation." He chuckles.

I laugh and he explains further that he comes from a family of bakers and that he unfortunately doesn't have any sisters. We have surprisingly easy conversation. He even uncovers we went to the same high school. I guess our paths just never crossed. I don't realize how late it's getting until my phone dings with a text from Gale.

"Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late for work if I don't start walking now." I say standing.

He gets up with me.

"Oh, uh... where do you work? Could I give you a ride?" Peeta offers.

_Yeah right. And guess you'd be expecting a thank you like your buddy got in return?_

"Not exactly, but maybe a date would be payment enough." Peeta answers what I thought I said internally.

I turn bright red.

"Sorry I didn't mean to insinuate that you... I mean you seem really nice but-"

"Oh, you... of course you probably have a, a-" he tries to finish for me.

"Boyfriend? Oh no. Nothing like that, I just don't, I don't really date." I blurt stupidly.

"Oh umm. Do you like girls? Or is this job your going to, in a convent?" He jokes.

"No, I am heterosexual."

_Just not getting sexual anytime soon._

"Wait, what?" Peeta asks.

_Crap! I keep saying shit in my head, out loud._

"I'm sorry just ignore me. It was nice meeting you, Peeta."

"No hold on, back up a bit. I won't bite. Just, where do you work?" He asks again.

"At a couple of places actually."

"Okay, where are you going now?" He asks nicely like he's hoping it will help me open up.

_Oh no._

"I will tell you the other places I work. How about that?" I offer.

"Alright, but please let me give you a ride. I promise I don't expect anything in return. Come on Katniss, we don't want you to be late." He vows and ushers me out the door.

______________________________________________________________

"Okay all buckled in? Which way first?" He asks putting the car into drive.

"Out of the complex go right and then a left at the first light." I say still unsure of how I ended up in a solar panel salesman's car.

At least it's clean and smells nice. Peeta tells me about how he thinks his friend Finnick is head over heels for Annie, which he now knows is her real name, since Madge and Jo told him about the fake names.

"So Katniss, first job you want to tell me about?" He prods.

I don't understand why I feel able to trust this guy, but I'm comfortable enough to begin opening up.

"Well my dad, he died my junior year, and I had to help my mom make rent. So I got a job at my little sister's after school program. And I still fill in there sometimes for, Mrs. Sae, a couple times a week at around 2:30pm. Just helping kids with homework and making sure the teenagers aren't doing anything inappropriate. Stuff like that. Some weekends they have field trips to museums. No big deal." I explain.

"I'm so sorry about your dad." He states.

"Thanks. I still miss him."

"So your mom?"

"When he died she pretty much checked out. She is in a home for people who can't take care of themselves. My sister Prim, and I we visit her, sometimes. My dad's brother and his wife took us in and my sister still lives with them."

"Wow. So you're a survivor. You hungry? I can pull into this drive thru if you have time." He offers switching topics quickly.

"Sure. If you're hungry?"

"I am, sorry. I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"No, no. It's fine, I'm grateful for the ride." I say.

He orders a couple burgers, fries and drinks. I try to give him money but he won't take it, which has us practically shouting, arguing when we pull up to the window to get the food.

"You guys are so cute. If your boyfriend wants to pay for you honey, let him." The nosy, fast food employee, lady says as she hands us our bag.

_Who asked you? Busybody._

Peeta just smirk's, thanks the lady and pulls into a parking spot so we can eat. He looks very pleased with himself.

"What? I didn't say it, she did. Why do I get the scowl you gave me when I showed up this morning? I thought we were friends now." He says between bites.

"Sure we're friends. I barely know you. And that lady just assumed things, decided she needed to speak her assumptions out loud and..."

"Katniss?"

"Seriously, the nerve of some people."

"Katniss."

"What?"

"My name is Peeta Wheaton Mellark. I'm 21 years old. I don't smoke or drink very much. I got good grades in school and played baseball and was on the wrestling team. I also, took 3 years of Spanish, and speak it horribly."

This makes us both laugh.

"I enjoy watching sports live and on TV. I can't sing to save my life. I love to paint and sketch. I don't like sweet tea. I can cook, so I've been told. But, I think delivery pizza is the best thing ever invented. I hurt my knee in a snowboarding accident when I was 19, so I have a slight limp when it's cold. What else..."

"Peeta, Thank you. I just meant that. I mean that she shouldn't have assumed and I really don't like owing people." I confess.

"Understandable. Katniss, you don't owe me anything. I'm grateful for the company and I want to get to know you. I really want to know the, deep stuff."

"Deep stuff? Uh, oh. Like what?

"Like what's you favorite color?" He asks.

"Well, now you've gone too far." The smile he sprouts is simply heart stopping. "It's green, what's yours?"

"Orange. _Don't make that face_." He laughs when I look like he just said poop. I try to fix my face.

"Not orange like Madge's booty shorts. More muted, like the sunset." He corrects.

I can't help the smile that forms. "Okay. I can get behind that."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, she's digs the sunset. You must be kind of out-doorsy."

"You could say that." I admit.

We throw away our trash and head back out to the street in the direction of our destination.

"So, you want tell me about your second job. I mean the first ones not too shabby. Leaves your mornings free."

"Yes, it does. On the afternoons I'm not at Sae's, I-"

"Please don't tell me you take care of puppies or volunteer as a candy striper or something. I already feel a little out of your league."

"Really? You seem like a nice person. Are you secretly an criminal mastermind or something?" I laugh.

"Nope. You?"

"Nah, I usually catch the bus to the Capitol and work at my sister's college, in the student store." I confess.

"But I thought your sister was in grade school?" He asks confused.

"Well she was in 7th when I was in 11th grade and she's super smart so she skipped from 9th to 12th grade and started college this year. She wants to be a doctor but she's younger than everyone else, so at least I'm not far if she needs anything and we ride home together. I'm saving up for a car." I clarify.

"So you're the best sister anyone could ever have. You're beautiful, caring, funny and out-doorsy. You helped raise a genius Doogie Howser kid. Don't think I didn't notice those amazing grey eyes of yours. You're wearing a side braid that probably took all of two minutes for you to do, but other girls would spend a hundred dollars and 4 hours in a salon chair to replicate. You're rocking rose gold converse and a black shirt that says, 'Even Wonder Woman Needs Her Coffee' in red glitter. You're so damn cool. I told you, out of my league."

_Wow_.

"Okay, anything else deep you want to know?" I ask.

"Why did you say you don't date?"

"I mean, I guess I just focused on raising my sister and working. I didn't really have time for dating. And after my Mom and Dad showed me how true love can basically cripple a person... I don't want that kind of pain. So why date, you know?"

"Well, some people would say for companionship. But, I suppose friends can fill that role. Others might say they need the barbaric ritual for, oh I don't know, sex. Which reminds me, why did you say, you won't be getting sexual anytime soon?" He presses.

_Deep breath._

"Well, I... I haven't ever had, sex."

There's a bit of a pause where I worry I've suddenly become less of a prospect for this guy, because my life hasn't been all rainbows and unicorns. Also, because I'm probably too much work. Then there's the whopper, I'm a fully-grown virgin.

_But why should I care, if he gives up._

"Okay. I can get behind that. That's something I think you could be proud of, actually." He finally says.

"Really. Are _you_ a proud virgin?"

"Well, no. But I kinda wish I were. I've had, a number of girlfriends and none of them ever really loved me. I don't think I really loved them either. So, I probably shouldn't have been so congenial, or nonchalant about such a... delicate matter."

"Is that just a pretty way of saying you wish you wouldn't have been such a hoe?" I tease.

"Oh, she's got jokes. Well, yes. I would take back some decisions made by the younger, _hornier_ , Peeta. I've been careful, and responsible though. No fatherless Mellarks running around I don't know about." 

"You hope. In all seriousness, I have nothing against sex, other people having sex, or the idea of sex. I just don't know if I could just have sex and not be in love with the person. I don't really want to be in love and therefore don't see myself having sex anytime soon. Not very many guys want to date someone who feels that way." I point out.

_Stop saying sex Katniss._

"So you don't want kids?" He asks.

"I think Prim is plenty for me as it is, her teenage years are giving me grey hair at 21." I laugh.

"By the way. Am I still headed in the right direction?" Peeta asks.

"You can turn right onto Philadelphia Ave. And then make a left behind the donut shop." I direct.

"Oh, so you work at a donut shop?"

"Well, not exactly. No, not at all."

He drives slowly behind the donut shop. I can tell he's thinking because his brows are furrowed and the tip of his tongue is poking out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm so confused. I think I know this area pretty well and there used to be a Blockbuster Video Store next door to the donut shop, there. But I think it got close down. The parking lot connects with an auto mechanics garage. Hawthorne's, I believe?" He guesses.

"Yes, the Blockbuster closed. Yes, my friend Gale Hawthorne, who called to remind me of my shift, works at the garage. But I don't work at the garage. You can park next to that building." I say pointing to the run down brick building next to my friend's garage.

_Moment of truth._

"I don't see anything except old Abernathy's strip club, Night Lock. Is it behind..."

He puts the car in park. I give him a second to put it together. His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

"You're a virgin, stripper?" I don't answer because I guess I'm waiting for his full reaction first. "I feel a little like T-Pain right now." He says the last part to himself.

_The rapper?_

Both of us are fidgeting. I'm flicking the zipper on my bag, and pulling on the end of my braid. One of his hands is running through his wavy hair and the other is running down his pant leg as if to wipe the sweat from his palm. He clears his throat as if he's about to say something and then he stops short.

He looks over at me and I can't read his expression. It seems likes he's holding his breath.

_Do you really not have anything to say? Up until now I couldn't get you to stop talking._

"Peeta, would it bother you if I was?" I finally ask.

He blows out the breath I guessed he was holding and chuckles.

"I mean... It's not my place to tell you how to live your life. Do you mean would I still be your friend? Yes."

He unstraps his seatbelt, turns his whole body towards me.

"Would I want continue to hang out and have conversations like the one we've had today? Definitely." He goes on.

I turn towards him as well and I've never had butterflies they way I have from his hands grabbing both of mine.

"But honestly, I would be _crazy_ fuckin' jealous of every guy who's ever seen you naked." He says almost pained.

He reaches up to caress my cheek and I'm paralyzed.

"Katniss, shit... I don't want to just be your friend, which is a moot point because you don't want to date anyway. I can see why you'd be scared, after all you've been through. You have every right to feel the way you do about saving yourself for love and not wanting to settle."

"Peeta?" 

He keeps speaking. "I don't know what I can say to make you understand what you do to me. You have no idea the effect you have, do you?"

"Peeta."

"If you would just consider maybe even-"

_Shut up for one second._

I cut him off with my mouth.

His lips are soft and almost immediately open to suck my bottom lip into his mouth. I run my tongue across his top lip and I'm greeted with his own. It's as if they were long lost pieces of a puzzle that finally found each other.

My hands grab onto his jaw, and then run into his soft curls, I'd been wanting to touch all morning. He pulls me as close as two people can get in a car. I may be a virgin but I've kissed boys before. None of them hold water to Peeta. With his hands on my waist, back, and my hair. I feel completely weightless and I moan embarrassingly.

We finally come up for air and it's like I didn't know I was starving till I tasted Peeta. I can't get enough of his lips, tongue, and his smell.

"What was that?" He asks breathing heavy.

"You wouldn't stop talking, so I could explain."

As I say this, he's already kissing my cheek. Then down my neck and back up to my ear lobe.

"I can't concentrate, mmm, if you keep doing that." I sigh as goose bumps break out on the whole side he's assaulting.

"I'm sorry you just smell and taste so damn good." He mummers into my skin at several points.

An embarrassing squeak escapes me, when he latches onto my pulse point, sucking and nibbling to his heart's content.

_Damn... focus._

"Peeta? Hey. Hold on, look at me for a second."

"Okay sorry. I can't help it. I just want to kiss every part of you."

_Shit biscuits. I'm in big trouble._

"I'm not actually a stripper. My uncle is Haymitch Abernathy. He owns Night Lock and I help out with paperwork and stuff."

"Oh. He's your uncle that took you and Prim in?"

He leans in and wraps his arms around me and I almost do something stupid like cry. I haven't felt this safe in a man's arms in long time. My uncle loves us, but he's a complicated guy, who doesn't dole out hugs too often. Gale is my best friend but he's in love with Madge so I don't make it a habit of hugging him. 

"Yeah, him and my Aunt Effie. So, of course I don't mind helping out." 

"You know, when you told me about your mom and dad, I was worried it was getting too serious. That's why I suggested food. But we could talk about it some more if you want." He offers sweetly.

"Thank you. I'm okay."

I feel him nod and we spend a few more seconds in an embrace.

"Hey, I don't expect anything. Whatever you want to do, I'm good with. But just so you know. I could spend all day kissing you."

"Well, as tempting as that offer is, I should go in."

"Alright. Can I come pick you up when you get off?"

This is scary and completely reckless.

"Yes." I answer much too quickly.

It's worth the embarrassment to see Peeta so happy with my response.

"I guess you kinda like me, huh?"

"Well, I can't say I'm ready to get married, have sex, and have kids. But I'll go on a date with you and see where this leads."


End file.
